Tor-Moran
}}|0=border-radius:0px|border-radius: 6px 6px 0 0;}}; margin: 0 5px 0 0; font-weight:bold; font-family:IM Fell English; font-size:15px;" | Tastania |} }}|0=border-radius:0px|border-radius: 6px 6px 0 0;}}; margin: 0 5px 0 0; font-weight:bold; font-family:IM Fell English; font-size:15px;" | Drakensang |} }}|0=border-radius:0px|border-radius: 6px 6px 0 0;}}; margin: 0 5px 0 0; font-weight:bold; font-family:IM Fell English; font-size:15px;" | Rosario |} }}|0=border-radius:0px|border-radius: 6px 6px 0 0;}}; margin: 0 5px 0 0; font-weight:bold; font-family:IM Fell English; font-size:15px;" | Tor-Moran |} Not every species is easy to look at; not every species is easy to live with. Some are dangerous, even if they don’t intend to be. Like any other, those shunned creatures also need a place to call home. With this in mind, Tor-Moran was founded; a faction for all those dark, dangerous, mysterious creatures. It is said that the leader of the faction intentionally sought out a place that would look as grim, dark and evil as possible, whether it was because he thought it would be fitting, or because he believed it to scare away those who wouldn’t fit in with with those who lurk in the shadows. No matter the reason, this faction has quite some crazy locations to offer. ❥ Leader of the faction is “Rainer A. Felsburg”, though he almost never interacts with other politicians anymore and has not been seen leaving his palace in decades. It’s unclear whether this is his real name or a synonym. ❥ The carriages of this faction are pulled by kobolds instead of hoofed animals. Species This particular region is home to predatory creatures, the exiled, unpleasant fellows and your general werewolf or demon. Those considered evil or avoided with prejudice thrive in the difficult and dangerous environment. Political system Due to the wild, reckless nature of the species living inside Tor-Moran, every city is almost fully autonomous, with its own set of laws decided by the inhabitants. Leviathan - Wraith Grotesque, rotting, and isolated from its guided faction, the Wraith is the most gruesome of all leviathans. What once used to be a magnificent sky whale, has suffered fatal wounds throughout old ages, which affect its eon, draining it over decades of time, until eventually it will slowly decay while alive. As it roams the skies over Tor-Moran, the leviathan is the hardest to encounter. However, no one would suggest to search for it, as it is said to be of hostile nature, and while almost blind, seems to find its target through sensing eon directly. Due to its massive size, sharp teeth, and acidic gas discharged from its body, not many would survive after engaging with the ancient beast. Cities Argerrak The main capital, and the first city, was built upon a nice hill, close to a dormant volcano. Strategically, it was a rather convenient position due to overlooking most of the land around it. The dormant volcano also served as a natural heating system, providing hot water and warmth. As time passed, much to the surprise of the denizens, the hill began to wake and tremble as it began to move, revealing the range of the city to have been built on the back of a colossal ancient creature, namely Totorak. As everyone had lived on top of the animal’s back for already quite a while, the inhabitants simply refused to leave and instead adapted to the newly found living conditions. The city and Totorak, often nicknamed “Toto” by the citizens, have since then lived and spontaneously moved inside the faction together as one. The city consists of 5 circular districts and is built around the volcano. Each of the districts is constructed to build a little bit higher than the others, with the center and the volcano being the highest points. The outest district is designed to be strictly agricultural, with farms and plantages spreading all around the city. ❥ There is a century old debate whether Toto is actually a tortoise or turtle, as it appears to move in both land and water. Sometimes the discussions can get very heated, resulting in fistfights. ❥ There is a whole professional branch that basically deals with taking care of Toto. ❥ Cooking or consuming turtle soup is punishable by death. Moidar The second city lies independent from the roaming scale creature. Having found some old ruins, the first citizens believed it would be a good idea to settle there, so that way they wouldn’t have to deal with building up a city from scratch. What they didn’t know was the fact that below the ruins stretched another set of ruins, running deeply into the darkness of the underground; a whole labyrinthine dungeon of gargantuan proportions. The deeper it went, the stranger it became, not only the architecture but the creatures inhabiting those leftover ruins as well. In the end the citizens decided to stop their expeditions down there. Nowadays, the ruins are still open for investigation for any fool that feels like dying. It is also a beloved sport of the citizens to hold courage tests, where the people try to go down as deep as possible. Hopefully without being munched by some creatures in the deep. The city itself does look quite curious as a mix of ancient, patched up ruins and new buildings. Only a tiny part of it is situated above the ground while most of it is located underground. The outer part can only be recommended to the most hardened individuals, since the weather in that region is rather harsh and unforgiving. The safest route to get to the city is to use the underground train system, which starts just a bit outside of the inhospitable valley that surrounds the city. ❥ Wandering alone is not advised. ❥ Moidar’s food culture is known to be quite questionable to outsiders. Some seem to just survive on coffee and cream cakes, and a fine glass of wine. ❥ The city takes no responsibility for fools that try to go down the dungeons. ❥ Bioluminescent lighting provides a natural source of light in the city (and is an absolutely stunning view). Open fire seems to struggle to properly burn in some parts of the city. ❥ Home to the one and only Rat King. Notable Locations Entertainment hub The inner district of Argerrak is a renown pleasure and entertainment hub, with countless bathhouses, hotels and exotic food places. Hot springs, spas, massage parlors - the citizens of Argerrak sure know how to relax. The price range and comfort varies quite widely though. A couple of hours in the most luxurious of etablissements will easily drain you of all the money, while the cheaper places are often a bit crowded. Fields of Agony A gigantic, eery battlefield that is said to be haunted by the countless ghosts of soldiers who lost their lives there. No matter the time of day, there is always a feeling of glum and an unnatural silence covering the place. It almost feels like the whole area has been frozen in time and Death is still gathering its tribute. Eye of the Abyss An enormous crater located almost in the centre of the faction. The area is large enough that one can barely see the other side. It is said that with each step down the crater, one’s mind gets filled with an indescribable feeling of dread. The center itself is hidden by some kind of dark miasma and the journey down is indeed a dangerous one. All kinds of terrible beasts are rumored to inhabit the place and will attack without any warning. Notable characters King of the Rats ' A rather annoying individual that commands a rather huge army of rat followers. Unlike the name may suggest, the King of Rats and his goons are nothing more but a gang with a nasty presence. Spanning across half the faction, they do pose danger, but thankfully the Rat Gang is often preoccupied with fighting each other inside their own ranks. '''Arvius ' Having once fallen down the edge of the abyss, Arvius is an old, grumpy guy who is wearing nothing but tattered clothes, that remains stuck on a ledge inside the eye of the abyss. While not many encounter the strange, old man, he is known by plenty of people. However, no one has gotten around to getting him out and off the ledge. Rumors say he may actually be the leader of the faction. For some reason he speaks in very long pauses and while interacting with him a strange, suspenseful music can be heard from somewhere. '''Unknown R̸̵̢̡̧̙̦̟̬̗̘͔͉͎̣͎̠̯̙͍̼̬ͅͅe̴̘̹̜̤͟l̨͜҉̙͖͎̪̝̙͍̝̳͠e̡̳̣̪͓̟͞͝a̧̠̭͚͟͝͞s̢̢̞̪͓̮̠̣̤̰̪̖̼e̜̠̭̠̹̜̱̞̱̫̼̪̜̼͟͠ ̡̧̪͉̝̞̭̖͎̯͖̺͍͓̺̫́͢͡m̶̴̛͉̱̟̙̗͔͎͍͚͓̹̱͇̝͓e̵͕̺͔̱̰̼̱̺͎̘͈̪̫͈̩̘̙̙̕͜͢ Category:A to Z Category:Lore Category:Group